Do you believe in it?
by Kiandra20
Summary: Do YOU believe? read! :
1. Chapter 1

Ivory Smith was East High's leading Quarterback. He was a light skinned beauty. Caramel brown dreads hang to his shoulders and he had the most seducing his hazel eyes ever. He was about 5'11. Every girl at the school wanted a chance with him, but he was very picky. In fact most of the girls only wanted him for his popularity or because he was flat out hot. I felt sorry for him because he got hurt way too much. Little did he know the girl who he had accidentally bumped into earlier at school, would be the girl we would spend the rest of his life with.

Kay'sea De'nay was smart, beautiful, and hilarious. She had light brown skin, an hour glass figure, a curly fo-hawk and was wearing kaki shorts, a olive green Aero shirt and brown wedge high heels. She wore glasses and was extremely bubbly around her friends, but in class she was terribly shy and kept to herself. The bell had rang and she headed upstairs to her 2nd period, Biology. 'Great' she thought as she sighed and arrived at the second floor. Kase, as people called her made a sharp right and made contact with a strong chest that knocked her down. To make matters worse her school books went flying out of her bag. She was so embarrassed, she just sat there. A muscular hand reached out and she looked up. I tall guy in a yellow and black football jersey offered her a friendly but cautious smile. Kase took the guys hand and got up. He then started to help her pick up her books.

"Thanks.", Kase said not making eye contact with this mysterious boy she had never seen before.

"No problem." he replied, Then the warning bell rang and they fled there separate ways. During Science Kase couldn't stop thinking about this boy. It was not like her, to be this focused on a boy. Especially one she had only seen once. She was infatuated with his voice. No problem, no problem, no problem. His words play over and over again in her head, like a broken record. It was time for labs! Something Kay'sea was NOT looking forward to. Today was chemical reaction day. She didn't want to screw up so she pretended she didn't feel well and asked to be excused to the bathroom. It worked and she was relieved. She grabbed her messenger bag and headed to her left to the bathroom all the way down the hall. Halfway there she decided to stop and look out the huge window that looked out over the school. He breathed in and let out a hugs sigh. The view was amazing. You could see all the snow covered mountains sitting far of in the distance.

"Beautiful Isn't it?", a very familiar voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

She jumped and turned around. To her shock it was the guy who had bumped into her earlier. He was smiling mischievously at Kase. She backed up and ran right into the giant piece of glass, which scared her again. The boy chuckled and moved closer.

"I'm Ivory, Ivory Smith."

Kase nodded and said nice to meet you.

"I'm Kay'sea De'nay.", she said giving him a caution us smile.

"It's nice to meet you.", he said. "And sorry for knocking you down this earlier.", he ran his hands through his dreads and placed his hand on the back of his neck.

Kase looked around awkwardly. "So….", she said.

"Sorry for the weirdness.", he said.

"It's all good.", she said knowing it really wasn't.

Ivory looked at Kay'sea and smiled. "Hey.. Um, I know we don't really know each other but, would you like to hangout sometime?", he asked.

"Sure.", Kase smiled and nodded.

"Really? Cool, how about tonight?"

"Tonight?", she stuttered, "D- don't you have a game tonight?"

"I'm not playing tonight. I had to wear my jersey though."

"Ohh, I see. Tonight will be fine, where do you want to hangout?"

"We could go to the mall, or chill at my house."

"You aren't the only child right?", Kase raised her brow.

Ivory flashed the hottest smile ever Kase though as he said, "Nope, unfortunately I'm not!"

Kay'sea laughed.

"I have a younger brother Aaron and, sister A'dela."

"Niceee", Kase said.

"Hey, I just remembered there's this party tonight at The Royal Ballroom downtown. It's prom theme.", he wiggled his eye brows.

"Kay'sea.. Will you go to prom with me?" Ivory was on one knee.

"I would be delighted!", Kase answered sweetly.

"Aha, ok.", He winked. "Well give me your number so I can text you all the deets."

Kase and Ivory exchanged numbers and leaned in to hug her. Kase thought she would melt at the sent of his cologne, It was wonderful.

Then the bell rang right as they broke the hug.

"See you later Kay'sea", he winked and walked away.

Kase walked to her next class with a huge grin on her face.

School was over before she knew it. It was finally Friday and she was beyond happy! Kase walked to her car in the school parking lot, unlocked her door, got in and drove away. She was pulling up to her apartment her and her best friend Karter were renting. She parked her car and skipped to the front door. Kase knocked but got no answer so she took out her key and opened the door. She then realized Karter had talent show rehearsals today until 6:30 at night. Kay'sea sat her bags down in her room and jumped facedown onto her bed then screamed into her pillow. She couldn't believe she sort of had a date tonight with the hottest guy at her school.

"Beep, beep!"

She took her phone out of her pocked and unlocked the screen. 2 unread messages. One was from Karter saying she won't be home until around 8 o'clock. The other was from Ivory. She started reading the text.

'Hey Kay'sea ;)' he said, which already had Kase blushing.

"I'll meet you there at 7:00 and the theme is A Night In The Stars."

"Ok!" She immediately responded.

"I can't wait to see you." Ivory said.

"I can't wait to see you either."

"So how was the rest of your day Kase?" he asked.

"It was pretty straight except for my 6th period! My teachers schizophrenic!"

"Lmfao! Really?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Ahaha, That's nice to know"

"Lol(:"

"I'm gonna go and start getting ready. I'll text you when I'm leaving!"

"Okayzz", I replied very excited about tonight.

"Later Kase."

Kay'sea looked at the time it was 5:30 already! The time had flown by! She undressed and hopped in the shower. 10 minutes later she was out. She wrapped a huge pink towel around her and walked to her closet. She drew back the huge doors and walked inside. The left side was wear all of her dressy clothes were. She reached all the way to the pack and pulled out her brand new pink mauve dress. It came just right above her knees and flared out. The whole entire top was covered in mauve sequin's. The bottom was a mesh and satin material. The back tied up, corset style. She was going to pair with a simple gold peace necklace, a gold stud bracelet, feather earrings and black leather pumps. Kase pulled out a strapless bra and panties from her dresser. Then put on deodorant, lotion and her garments. She slipped on her house robe and went back into the bathroom to do her make up. She applied a natural look with rose pink eye shadow and Lady Gaga's Viva La Glam Lipstick by M.A.C. Finally all was left to do is put on her dress, and she did!

"Beep, beep!", Went her phone again.

"I'm leaving now", Ivory's text read.

"Ok(:", Kase replied.

Kase didn't know the time was flying so fast! She grabbed her black clutch and sped out the door. She jumped into her car and headed downtown to The Royal Ballroom. She could tell the traffic was going to be thick because it was a Friday night. Kay'sea arrived at the Hall and decided to park across the street. She locked her car and walked up to the building. There was already a huge line but it was moving very fast. When Kase got inside she walked around looking for Ivory. She found him and they hugged and greeted each other. He was wearing a white tux with a black bow tie. The first song to come on was 'Hold my hand', by Sean Paul and Keri Hilson. Ivory spun Kase around until her back was in front of him, he then gently pulled her back and placed his hand on hers that was resting on her stomach. She began to sway her hips slightly side to side and he followed her perfectly. He had no idea butterflies were in her stomach the whole time. They eventually went away. They danced the whole night away talking shortly in between. The dance would be over in roughly 10 minutes. Ivory excused himself to the bathroom and Kay'sea walked over to a table and sat down. She waited for him to get back. Ivory didn't go to the bathroom. He went up to the DJ all the way in the front of the room making sure Kase didn't see him. He asked DJ Fire N' Ice to play a special song for him. Kay'sea got up because she had the sudden urge to dance again. Just then, the DJ came over the mic and announced that the last song is for a very special lady…Miss Kay'sea De'nay. 'Hello', started playing by Mindless Behavior. Kay'sea turned around and Ivory was standing there with a single baby pink rose in his hand. Ivory handed the rose to her. Grabbed her other hand pulled her closer. Kase wrapped her arm around Ivory's neck and his hand slid down her body until he found her waist. He slowly started stepping back and forth, and side to side. Kay'sea couldn't believe they were actually slow dancing! Ivory leaned in and whispered her my ear.

"You look so sexy tonight."

Kase shuddered at the feel of Ivory's breath down here neck.

"Thanks.. So do you", Kase smiled looking into his eyes.

Ivory's face then became serious. He removed his hand from her waist and brought it up to her face. Kase wasn't sure if he was going to do what she though he was. He closed his eyes and started leaning in. Kase was freaking out inside but she knew she had to keep cool, so she followed. Kay'sea closed her eyes and waited. Not even a second later a pair of the softest lips crashed against hers. He stroked her cheek and kissed her more passionately. Kase kissed him back and she thought it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Ivory agreed. He finally pulled away.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?", he asked Kase.

She nodded. "Surprisingly, I do."

"Good.", he licked his lips looking at her.

"Why?", Kay'sea wondered.

"I think I just might love you.", He said.

They've been together ever since that night. He was 16, she was 15. They are now 21, and 20. Kay'sea is expecting a beautiful baby boy. Believe in love at first sight.

This could be you one day.

~The End3~


End file.
